


Painted Eggs

by catsaretriangles



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Drabble, Easter, Easter Eggs, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Oneshot, dumb taiki is my favorite thing, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaretriangles/pseuds/catsaretriangles
Summary: Taiki x Haruka drabble/Taiki can't understand the logic behind why people paint eggs for easter.
Relationships: Taiki Kou/Tenoh Haruka
Kudos: 1





	Painted Eggs

"Explain to me once more why humans like painting eggs?"

Haruka glanced over at her girlfriend who was meticulously dunking her egg in the pink water colouring over and over, her spoon clanking against the edge of the bowl as she stared blankly at it.

"Because it's fun, I guess?" Haruka proposed, unsure of what exactly to say. She loved Taiki but the brunette was very logical, she wanted a logical explanation for everything and if there wasn't one then she would not be able to comprehend it. Such as how she could not understand for the life of her why humans decorated eggs for easter. "Does it really need an explanation?"

Taiki glared at her, setting the egg down on the table in a robotic fashion. "Yes." she said as Haruka groaned.

"Why are you like this?" the blonde grumbled as she dipped her egg in the blue water colouring.

"What do you mean? Painting eggs is such a waste, you humans don't eat these eggs after you paint them, correct?"

"We don't eat them, we hide them around the house and then you go and search for them!"

"And then what happens to the eggs afterwards?"

"They get thrown out! I've told you this thirteen times already."

Taiki nodded, dunking her egg repeatedly in the bowl as Haruka tried not to slam her head into the table. "Exactly. Why waste the eggs? Why not leave them unpainted and eat them as a nice healthy dinner? Doesn't that make sense? It doesn't make sense to waste perfectly good food."

"Taiki for the love of... come on, its a one time thing! It's just for fun, lighten up."

"But what about the starving children in Africa everyone talks about?"

Haruka sighed as she stood up from the table, burying her face in her hands as she walked away. "I can't even with you. Why did I invite you to come spend easter with me?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend and you said it was a fun holiday?"

"Yeah well I'm regretting that decision now."

The brunette quirked an eyebrow at her as she pulled her spoon out of the bowl, extending it towards her girlfriend with the egg sitting perfectly in it's center. "Does my egg make you happy I came? After all you seem to enjoy this activity for whatever reason."

"Yes Taiki your egg is beautiful, amazing, wonderful."

"Well it better be considering it's going to waste after this."

Haruka rolled her eyes as she sat back down next to her, planting a chaste kiss on her cheek as she resumed dunking her own egg in the water colouring. "Whatever you say Taiki. It's a good thing I happen to like you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I know it's the day after easter but I had this idea for a drabble and wanted to write it. I love the concept of Taiki not understanding human activities and wanting to find a logical explanation for everything which inspired this oneshot. Happy easter!


End file.
